Kendall who?
by Mia1995
Summary: the third annual prank war has commenced. Kendall is still king and still has what it takes but what happens when a simple prank from Carlos and James gives Kendall an unexpected surprise? Everyone thinks it's just part of Kendall's prank and are turning the other cheek but what happens when he wanders outside the Palm Woods and out into the world with his surprise?
1. Chapter 1

It was a surprisingly calm day at the Palm Woods like it a dream like state of peace. Mr. Bitters was quietly typing in the computer and enjoying the new-found peace. In apartment room 2J, you see a different scenario; A group of teens watching, James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos as they made and announcement about the third annual famous Prank war.

"Alright you all know the king." Carlos says as he gestures towards Kendall

Kendall steps forward with a gold crown placed delicately on his head.

"You all know the rules of the war, right?" Kendall said to the eager crowd

"If you get prank, you are automatically out of the game." James interjects

"Let the Prank war begins!" Carlos shouted and ran out the door with a group of excited teens following pursuit.

One by one everyone leaves, Jo stayed behind with Kendall. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a light blue tank top with white shorts. Jo looks at Kendall and just smiles for a moment.

"Why are you smiling?" Kendall said laughing

"I'm just imagining your face full of pie." Jo said laughing

"I wish you luck then, have a good match." Kendall said and extended his hand but Jo was reluctant to do so.

"Aw, you don't trust me?" Kendall said with a smirk on his face

"I trust my boyfriend but I don't trust me enemy." Jo retorted back playfully and kissed Kendall on the lips then left to find Camille.

Kendall went to the window to see if he sees someone near his trap. He placed 2 dozens Mentos in ice-cube trays that were directly linked to the competitor's refreshment stand which had a bunch of soda and a few bottle of water. He saw his first victims were the Jennifer's but one of them had a soda and was instantly soaked. Kendall just gave a small smirk and left the apartment. Kendall walked down to the lobby and it was dead quiet.

Kendall looked at the lobby with extra vigilance and still nothing was there. He saw Bitters typing away at a computer (probably talking to his mother). When Kendall was walking near the pool, he saw a small banana peel; he picked it up and laughed.

"Amateur move, Katie can think of something more extreme than this." Kendall laughed and threw it away in the nearest trash can which was below sweet Mrs. Miller's window.

Carlos and James saw that Kendall fell for the bait and soon they piloted a small remote-controlled helicopter to move Mrs. Miller's flower-pot; she was clumsy so she knew it would break eventually from her doing. They navigated it perfectly and the flower-pot landed on Kendall's head; Kendall went down with a thud and got up in two minutes tops.

"You just got pranked, buddy!" James and Carlos said in unison

Oddly enough Kendall looked at them quizzically and stayed mute. Carlos and James ran away to get the others but all Kendall could think was _who were those two guys?_


	2. Chapter 2: Awful day

Kendall P.O.V

_Pranked. Buddy._ What are those guys talking about? I look down to see a broken flower-pot and thinking where could that have come from. Why does my head hurt so much? I just walked around this place called the Palm Woods (no clue what it was but it seems nice.) but my eyes catch a glimpse of pure magnificence; she was about an inch shorter than me, had red streaks on her hair that match perfectly with her brown hair. She was just wow….. I wanted to talk to her but I was too shy. She saw me and smiled at me then started walking towards me. My heart was racing with excitement but I don't know what to say.

"Hey you, Have you seen James?" The girl said with a tough but soft tone. My knees went weak but who was this James.

"Uh no clue, you look nice today." I said but inside my mind was in a whirlwind _Nice! Really out of all the words you know you said nice. Are you an idiot! _

"Well thanks but this was something I randomly put on. I'll find James, thanks." The girl said while she walked away.

"What's your name?" I asked if I never see her again.

"Are you kidding me, you know my name already. Forgetful much, buddy?" The girl said laughing and walked away.

I heard that name Buddy a lot today; I think that's my name. I continued to walk around this place and I saw a little girl who looked no more than eleven years old. She had long brown hair, was wearing a yellow T-shirt with jeans, sneakers, and was holding two water guns.

"Take this your majesty!" The little girl said as she shot me with water multiple times and ran away.

Seriously what is with these people, a little girl just squirted me for no clear reason and called me your majesty. What was that suppose to mean? I was getting pretty unease with this place and was thinking about leaving. Then I saw the girl but she was talking with a tall guy; he was tan, pretty good-looking, and awesome hair. She leaned in to the guy and she was kissing him so gently that it showed she cared for him. My heart was a little broken but what am I suppose to do.

I sat in a chair holding my head which was pounding. Who are these people talking to me and I was getting pretty thirsty. I saw a refreshment stand filled with soda and water; I went to grab some soda and when I opened it, I got with soda. I think I don't belong here; I was already having a pretty miserable day. I turned around and I was hit in the face with pie; now my day just got worse, I wiped away some pie off my eyes to see a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was laughing really hard but I didn't think it was funny; I just stood there shocked with all these rude welcoming.

"I never thought how hilarious your face in pie can really be!" The blonde girl said and left.

This is really ridiculous; I needed a clean pair of clothes and desperately need a nice shower. I don't have a room but I can ask the man in the desk where I can take a shower (weird request but this is serious). I walked into the lobby to see a very chubby man at the front desk and I walked towards him.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can wash up?" I said but he glared at me like I was an idiot

"In your apartment, seriously where do you think? In a river, that was the most idiotic question I have heard today." The chubby man retorted

"Where would that so-called apartment be?" I said very confused

"In 2J, Kendall." The chubby man said with anger

"Is Buddy, thank you sir." I said and walked away to my so-called apartment room.

I took the elevator and went to 2J; it was open and I saw a thin woman in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Hi honey, I guess the guys got you good, huh?" The woman said

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked

"Same place it as always been? Right next to the swirly slide, sweetie." The woman said

I nodded and walked in the bathroom; I grabbed a towel and took a long hot shower to remove the smell of soda and pie from my body. I think I have seen that woman before. Was she a maid? I got out of the shower and heard a loud commotion outside. I found some Pajamas on a bathroom hook that had plaid; I loved it the minute I saw it. I walked outside to see a crowd of people pointing and laughing at me and saying off from your throne. I was now extremely confused when I saw a tan energetic Latino with a gold crown on his head and everyone was shouting Carlos repeatedly.

"I would like to say it was a difficult challenge that me and James took out the king of pranks but we did it!" Carlos shouted (That was what everyone was calling him) soon all the teens left and a blonde girl stayed behind.

It was the girl who threw a pie in my face; I really didn't want to see her out of all people. I tried to walk around her to go to the room behind her but she blocked my way.

"I want to apologize for throwing the pie in your face but it was for the prank war, truce?" The blonde said as she extended her hand.

I stood there looking at her befuddled.

"What you don't trust me?" The blonde said smiling but I just walked away and went into a room that felt like mine.

_All I heard was is he okay? Or what's wrong with him?_ Who was this person they were talking about and why do I have a feeling is me they are talking about.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad news

**Hey guys am so glad you like the story so far. I read in a couple of reviews that you want a bit of Kucy in here and I hope I put in a right amount since I like Lucy with James hands down. Thanks for the awesome reviews and the next chapter will be coming up soon. **

Kendall P.O.V

I looked around at what felt like my room until I stumbled across a picture. It had a younger kid who looked like me pushing a little girl on the swings and we were smiling. I found so much hockey stuff and it seems to look like my obsession. The door opens and it was a pale boy, he had brown hair sticking up, he looked smart, and he was a bit taller than that Carlos kid.

"Hey, don't mind me just getting my laptop. Hey did you start on your essay for English yet?" The pale boy asked

I looked at him confused and I was thinking do I know him? We went to school together and had a class? We had homework?

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I asked the pale boy sounding like a know him; I don't want to sound rude since apparently he lives here too.

"We had to write an essay about a play we read last semester. I read Hamlet, James read or I think he read Julius Caesar, and Carlos read Death of a Salesman." The pale boy responded and then he left

When do we start school and soon my phone beeped, I looked at the bright screen to see a picture of me and the blonde girl who throw a pie in my face _Why is she everywhere I go! _I saw I had a text message from someone named Jo. I opened it.

Jo: Hey, I just wanted to know if we still have our date tomorrow.

_Date? Was she serious?_ I didn't know what to respond maybe she was sending it to someone else so I ignored it. This day gets weirder and weirder. I heard a knock on the door and it was the thin women.

"Hey sweetie, I made lunch for you and the guys, come out." She said in such a motherly tone that I wished she was my mother.

I walked out to see the tan Latino wearing the crown with such pride, the tall tan one was combing his perfect hair, and the pale one was typing something on his laptop. I sat down across from them and I saw next to me was that little girl who squirted me with those water guns. _Why was she here! _

"Mom is lunch ready yet!" The little girl complained

"Almost done Katie." The woman said

Okay I almost finished this puzzle, the little girl name's Katie and the thin woman is her mother. So why do I live here with strangers and who are these other boys too? My head was pounding all day and I think is because am thinking too much. The little girl's mother set out lunch for us which were mostly chicken dinosaurs with Mac & Cheese with water. Everyone seems excited about this and am here thinking why would I accept food from a stranger? Everyone was eating their food with glee and I just stared at mine.

"Kendall do you want your Mac & Cheese?" The Latino boy asked

I just looked at him and thinking who is this Kendall person. I looked around to see if he was looking at the tan boy or the pale one; no he was looking at me.

"Hello Earth to Kendall!" The Latino exclaimed

"He's probably still in shock that you won the crown." The pale boy said

"He's not that much of a sore loser, right Kendall?" The Latino said and looking at me.

Who is this Kendall that I have heard about all afternoon, I got up from the chair and went to what I hoped was my room.

"I guess that's a yes." The Latino said as he grabbed Kendall's plate.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

"I just text Kendall about our date tomorrow and he hasn't responded." I said to Camille and Lucy

"Maybe he went to take a nap or something?" Lucy said calmly

"You think he forgot about our anniversary, is tomorrow and I hope he likes his gift?" I said nervously. I got Kendall a signed Jersey from his favorite hockey Team with his number on it which was the number 11.

"How long will it be?" Luck asked

"Before I went to New Zealand it would be six months but now that am back we started from six months and on ward so it would be seven months." I said with a smile

"That's cute, I just started dating James and I think my music would sky-rocket high. He actually helps me write better than before." Lucy said with a smile. She really likes James and even though her and Kendall kissed, it was all in the past and we became friends talking about the day Kendall had these hideous red and white floral pants.

"Jo can I talk to you about something?" Lucy asked while Camille went to use the restroom

"Sure, go right ahead." I said hoping it wasn't bad.

"Okay, is not easy but I think Kendall was flirting with me today when I was finding James." Lucy Said with a sad look in her eyes; she clearly doesn't like being the bearer of bad news.

"What?!" I said hoping it was a joke

"He gave me that look James gave me when he would see me walking and when we were in the awards ceremony. I think he never intended too because I know that Kendall really loves you and I found it odd. I wanted to tell you since we became friends and I want no bad vibe between us." Lucy said

I nodded and thinking why would he do this? Was he sending out hints that he wants to break up because when I repeated his joke about trust he walked away angry and now I text him and he hasn't responded. Tears started forming but I blinked them away. I got up from my chair and left the pool area with Lucy and Camille giving me a worried face.

Maybe he is trying to surprise me and this is all an act. This sounds like Kendall he always catches me off guard. Hopefully he likes his gift.


	4. Chapter 4: How could he?

Kendall P.O.V

The strangers seem were nice to me like they have known me for ages. I asked the pale boy what do we write for the essay and he told me we just have to write what is it about, the characters, setting, plot, etc. I sat down in front of a laptop that looked like mine because when I turned it o; I saw a picture with the blonde girl, a brunette girl, the little girl, the thin women, and the group of guys that live here. I have no inkling who these people are, but even though I was mad at the blonde girl she was beautiful. I like the way she smiles and how her brown eyes shine when she does. I started typing the essay while reading a play called A Doll's House and finished until 11 P.m. I felt sleepy and soon went to sleep.

* * *

Next Day at 7:00 A.m

Kendall P.O.V

I woke up at 7:00 A.m and I saw a small wrapped box that said:_ My other half_. I left it there thinking it was probably belongs to one of the boys who are giving it to their girlfriends. I got dressed and printed my essay then ate some cereal. I left the door but I don't know where this school is and I went back in the apartment waiting for the guys to walk up. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30 A.m; all the guys woke up and shock to see me dressed for school.

"Good day, my peasant." The Latino said with a smile. I was still puzzled about this but I just smiled.

"Carlos, just let it go already." The pale boy said with a hint of irritation and they all were eating cereal as well. We all left the apartment by 8:00 A.m and went to a lace call Palm Woods high (odd name).

We all walked into English, a blonde teacher was collecting the assignment and I handed mine in. She stopped me to ask me a question.

"Uh Kendall, why did you write the name Buddy on your paper?" the teacher asked

"That's my name ma'am." I said and walked to my desk but I saw her write something on the paper. Who is this Kendall person?

The teacher called role and kept asking for Kendall until the tan one slapped my shoulder to raise my hand. _Who is this Kendall and why did the tan guy slap me? _We finished English and the guys pulled me to a corner to talk; I was freaking out.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You seem out of it." The tan boy said

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." I responded and tried to leave but the Latino blocked my way.

"Are you sure? I mean you been acting weird since the prank war." The pale boy said

"What prank war?" I responded while raising my eyebrow

"I see what's going on here!" The Latino exclaimed

"You were mad that James and I pranked you and that I won the game. This is just revenge." The Latino explained and the tan one was nodding like he agreed with him.

"Carlos he isn't that much of a sore loser!" Logan shouted

"How would you know? Kendall was the king of the Prank war for two years running and now he is basically giving us the silent treatment because he is being a bad sport." The tan boy retorted and soon they were arguing; I took the opportunity to escape and I walked down the hallway.

School ended quickly than I thought it would; I had the guys in all my classes so I wasn't lost. We had no homework but the guys were still fighting about another issue. They mentioned that we had to go to Gustavo. _Who's Gustavo? _I wish I never asked because when I saw him he was a complete utter jerk. He loves to scream especially at me because I didn't know the lyrics to a song.

"Go easy on him Gustavo, he is just pranking us. He knows the song." The Latino said

"You dog can leave; I had enough of my ears bleeding!" Gustavo screamed and we ran back to the Palm Woods. I looked at my watch and it was 4:30 P.m. I want to go back to the apartment and sleep.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

"How about this outfit?" I said while showing Camille a long blue sun dress with white wedges.

"For the 100 time, they all look good. Just stay with the dress you and Kendall have your date in 30 minutes." Camille said exasperated

I know I was bothering her but I want today to go perfectly! I want to look nice while I hand him his gift. I stayed with the sun dress and did my makeup and hair.

"You look pretty." Camille said with a smile

I left my apartment holing Kendall's gift and Camille was leaving then locked the door. I was late for my date with Kendall when I talked to Camille. The little restaurant that Kendall told me was a ten minute walk from the Palm Woods; I hope he is not upset. I walked into the restaurant called Mama's Restaurant it served a bit of everything from Italian to burgers. I ask the woman in the podium a table if anyone by the name of Kendall Knight came in and she said no.

"Can I have a table for two?" I asked the woman

"Yes, right this way." The woman led me to a table near the window that overlooked a small garden.

I ordered water for now and waited for Kendall to come in. An hour passed, he hasn't shown up yet so I ordered a chicken salad and waited some more. Another hour has passed and the little candle on my table blew out; it started raining. I paid for my meal and left. I was so upset that I walked in the rain so it can hide my tears. I was closer to the Palm Woods until I lost my footing and fell on the floor. My dress protected my knees from getting scraped but my sadness was creeping up. I got up and continued walking; I entered the Palm Woods lobby soaked and I was a mess.

It was 7:30 P.m. when I got there; everyone looked at me and I ran to the elevator. I rushed to my apartment, ran to my room, locked the door, and cried on my pillow. I saw that my gift to him got soaked and I knocked it down with the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Glad that everyone is enjoying the story!**

Kendall

It was around 7 A.m. on the clock when I woke up to see a text message from a Jo person:

Jo: Thanks for the lovely night yesterday!

What is her problem?

Me: Wrong number

Another message beeped soon

Jo: Are you insane! This is the right number, this is Kendall Knight!

Me: No, this is Buddy, get your facts straight.

Jo: What is wrong with you? Seriously I think all the times you got hit in the head made you more idiotic!

Me: Says the one that keeps texting the wrong number!

Now she was really angering me!

Jo: You know what's horrible, caring for a person and promising them that we will make this relationship work and they go behind your back flirting with a friend of hers. That's idiotic and not having the guts to tell me or tell me that we cancelled our date last night! I never thought you were such a jerk! Don't you dare speak or see me again, Kendall Knight because we are through!

Me: Wrong number women!

What a great way to start a morning; get a text message from a crazy chick thinking am this so-called Kendall person. I wanted to punch something but contained myself. The morning gets worse from here; the guys kept fighting all day in school about some old issues that I had no clue were about.

"When did you become a sore winner, Carlos!" the pale boy screamed

"I don't know when you became such a spineless Jellyfish!" The Latino shouted wearing the gold crown still

"I think that crown is making you an utter jerk!" The tan boy shouted

"You know that little prank of yours is still lingering in my hair. Who puts Krazy Glue in someone's Hair gel and causing that person's hand to stick together for 2 hours?" The tan boy yelled.

I wanted to make them stop because I know they care about each other no matter what. I wanted to speak but what am I going to say if I don't even know their names still. I left the lunch table but they redirected their anger to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" The pale boy asked

I stayed quiet and walked away,

"Now you can't stand seeing someone king can you!?" The Latino shouted

I left the school and left the Palm Woods; I just walked around the area for a while until something caught my eye. I saw a couple of kids playing in the park with a red ball. I smiled at their innocence and how adorable they looked; at most they looked 10 years old. I saw that the little girl didn't catch the ball and chased it down the street but she didn't see the incoming SUV. I started panicking because the mother was oblivious of the little girl's action. I dropped my back pack on the ground and ran to the little girl I was no more than three blocks away then two blocks but the truck was going faster like if it was on autopilot. The little girl's eyes widen and stood there in fear when she saw the SUV brawling down the street.

She clinched the ball tighter and closed her eyes not wanting to see the SUV. I was able to gently shove her out-of-the-way but it was too late for my body to move because it kissed the metal frame; the last thing I heard was a little girl screaming….._  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Help

Ten year old girl P.O.V

It happened so fast, one minute you're playing with your friends catch and chasing the ball you missed in the street and in one second a SUV is brawling towards you. Oh man, the guy that saved me! Where is his? It came so fast, the SUV hit him and he just flew over the SUV but if life couldn't get any worse a car ran over him like a speed bump; the car was going so fast. I didn't know what to do but I ran to the guy who saved me; he looked so bad. I wanted to tell him thank you but it wasn't the time now. He had blood coming out of his mouth, his blonde hair was now turning red, he had a hard time breathing, and his leg were in an awkward and painful position. It was so weird to see that car coming because the street looked deserted.

I ran to my mother as fast as I can with tears in my eyes.

"Kayla what's wrong?" I heard Jayden shouting

I made it to the bench and grabbed my mom's arms. She looked worried when she saw my eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" My mother said

"Mom, please come with me. I need you to call an ambulance now! Someone is dying!" I yelled at my mother with panic creeping behind my voice.

"Alright, where is the person?" My mother said as I ran to the wounded guy and she followed suit.

I hope and pray the guy was holding on! I ran to his side and held his hand; it was cold and almost limp. My mother gasped when she saw the guy and quickly dialed 911.

"Hello we need help immediately! A teen boy is in critical condition and needs medical help!" my mom yelling at the person on the other end.

"We are across from Beverly Park on 78 avenues on McKinley lane. Please hurry!" My mother said frantically

The boy lifted his head weakly and spoke in a low tone.

"Katie…..tell them am sorry… I remember now." The guy said in a weak hush tone

Who's Katie? I looked him and told him to hold on.

"Katie, tell Jo I love her." The guy said again but he was closing his eyes and I heard the ambulance coming.

"Look, the ambulance is coming. Can you hold on to me?" I said with tears coming out. This random stranger saved him and looks what happens when he risked his life because i wasn't being more aware of my surrounding.

"I'll try Katie, Love you baby sister." The guy said with a weak smile

"Love you too, Open your eyes." I said to him because if he went I want him to think his sister said I love you so he can seem happy. The guy smiled and his hand was losing grip.

"Make way room little girl, you can sit with him in the ambulance." A paramedic said as he made his way to the fragile teen.

"Can you explain what happened here?" A male paramedic said as they put a flat board on his back but it was turning red.

"I was standing on the road to get a ball and he shoved me out-of-the-way. He got hit by a navy blue SUV that went south; there was no driver and then another car came and ran over him." I said hoping they get that navy SUV

"Kid, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding?" The male paramedic said to the guy as he held two fingers.

"Four." The guy said with doubt

"Mark, his pupils are changing in size and he is not moving his foot when I pinched it." A female paramedic said

"Okay, lift him on the stretcher on three. One…Two…..Three!" The male Paramedic said as they lifted the wounded guy on the stretcher

They loaded him in the ambulance and the female paramedic looked at me and my mother.

"Do you know this man?" The female paramedic said

"I saw the accident only." I said

She left and went inside the ambulance, but before she closed the door i wanted to ask her one question.

"Which hospital are you going too?! Please he saved my life!" I shouted over the sirens of the ambulance.

"Beverly Helping Hands hospital." The female paramedic responded feeling symphony and closed the door. The ambulance went down the road at lighting speed.

"Mom, follow that ambulance." I shouted as I raced to our small blue Toyota

My mother followed suit and she opens the door. We got in the car and followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7: Shock

Regular story line

The ambulance was racing its way to the hospital and the young teen is fighting for his life.

"His blood pressure is low!" The female paramedic shouted

Soon the young teen had a clear liquid coming from his nose. He was in critical condition and the hospital was a mere two more blocks. The teen had an IV to help stabilize his blood pressure, the tube in his mouth was helping him breath, and the blue board on his back was turning blackish.

"Hold on a little longer kid, alright." The female paramedic said comforting the teen

The ambulance mad it to the hospital and they wheeled in the teen to the busy hospital.

"Teenage boy, at most 5ft and 8 inches and maybe 130lbs was struck by a runaway navy blue SUV. He then flew over the hood of the car and skidded across the floor; another car ran him over after that." The male paramedic told the ER doctor as they wheeled the teen farther into the hospital.

"Take him to the operating room stat; we need to make sure there is no internal bleeding and stitch his wounds up, also start prepping the leg cast for the upper right leg and one for his left arm, I want a CT scan to make sure he has no internal bleeding or a skull fracture." The doctor commanded as they cleaned the boy into surgery.

Kayla; the girl the boy saved rushed in the hospital and asking the head nurse if the boy came in yet.

"They just wheeled him into surgery, are you a family member?" The young head nurse asked

'No, is just that he saved my life and I want to make sure he is okay." Kayla said with red eyes and a puffy face due to crying.

"Alright, you and your mother can sit in the waiting room, we will update for you." The head nurse said

"Thank you." Kayla said and sat down on the chair with her hands covering her eyes.

Kayla's mother rubbed her back for comfort and hugging her daughter knowing she almost lost her daughter today.

Back to Palms Woods high

It was around 2:10 P.M. and James, Carlos, and Logan were sitting apart from each other from their lunch dispute. Jo was sitting next to Camille and Lucy telling them about her break-up with Kendall. The teacher was on the computer with a face of despair.

"Class, today is Friday and clearly we all had a rough week probably, so free day." The teacher said and sat down on her chair.

It was a long agonizing class but they all bit the bullet and handled it okay. The boys went back to their apartment their separate ways. Jo tapped Logan on his shoulder.

"Hey, can you stop by my apartment so I can give you Kendall's stuff?" Jo said

"Why?" Logan asked

"I broke up with him because he flirted with Lucy." Jo said but James stopped her mid-way

"He did what?! That two-timing jerk, HE'S MY BEST FRIENDS!" James shouted

James was turning red from anger and his veins are bulging out of his neck. he stormed off to find Kendall

"Where is Kendall by the way?" Camille asked

"No clue and don't care." Carlos said

They all walked back to the Palm Woods and Logan, Camille, and Jo went to Jo's apartment. Jo went to her room to get the box with Kendall's stuff.

"How is she holding up" Logan asked

"Well, she is angry and is somewhat holding it in? Camille responded

Jo came back with a box filled with poems, stuff animals, pictures, and a gift bag.

"Here you go." Jo said as she handed Kendall's stuff to Logan

"Alright then, take care." Logan said and walked out the door.

Logan returned to the apartment to James and Carlos bickering again. This time about which TV show to watch with Ms. Knight was making coffee and Katie played on her DS. Logan dropped the box on the floor and grabbed the remote controller from the guys and randomly picked a channel which was a news channel.

_Now going to Alan on the weather…_

"Enough fighting, When Kendall gets home we will discuss this in an orderly manner." Logan said

_We are expecting sunny days for this week and the weather looks great for beach time fun, back to you Ana._

"Don't get me started with Kendall!" James exclaimed but Ms. Knight is use to block out the boys when they get rowdy.

_In breaking news, A runaway Navy SUV was brawling down on McKinley lane and almost struck a ten-year old girl._

"That was a jerk move on his part as a friend and as a boyfriend to Jo" James exclaimed

_The ten years old, Kayla got saved by a young hero but it's not a happy ending…_

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Carlos and James said in unison

_A seventeen year old boy shoved her out-of-the-way but was too late to move and got struck by the SUV then later run over by a car. He transported to Beverly Helping Hands hospital. No one knows his name but here is a picture of the young hero…._

When Kendall's picture filled the TV screen, the room went dead silent and the only sound that broke that barrier was Ms. Knight coffee mug hitting the hard wood floor and Katie drops her DS on the floor…

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! :D I love the reviews and i want to say thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Operating Room

The whole trauma unit cleaned and prepped the teenage boy for surgery. They started with his abdomen and saw massive bruises that indicated internal bleeding; they did a CT scan on the teen boy to see he has a skull fracture, a broken right leg; Broke 5 ribs, a fractured hip, a subdural hematoma. His eyes were showing different sizes in his pupils it showed a brain injury, his nose was releasing a clear white mucous, his pale chest is full of bruises, and he had multiple abrasions on his chest and back. It was a lost case but the doctors had to drain the hematoma from his brain to relieve pressure and fix his hip. It was the beginning of a long day.

"Judy, go get AB positive blood from the blood bank, he is losing lot of blood!" The head surgeon shouted

"On it Dr. Jameson, AB positive, right doctor?" The young nurse responded

Yes, go!" The surgeon responded as he ready to start the incision on the boy's chest.

The young nurse left the OR to go to the blood bank and found AB positive blood for the teen. The young nurse rushed into the OR and handed the bags to Dr. Jameson. Soon the teen boy started flat lining.

"Get the panels!" The surgeon shouted

The young nurse brought him the panels; the surgeon turned it on and waited for the charge.

"Clear." The surgeon shouted and inserted the panels directly to the teen's dead heart but nothing. He waited for another charge and continued.

"Clear." The surgeon proceeds again and they heard a faint beat. The teen boy was losing blood rapidly and they set an IV for him with AB positive blood.

Back at the Palm Woods

Everyone was still absorbing the fact Kendall was on TV and was part of an accident. Ms. Knight grabbed her purse and keys; almost out the door when she heard the boys argue once again about talking to Kendall. She just snapped.

"Enough! None of you are going to see Kendall until you three stop this bickering. You three are men, so act like it. I will pick you all up when one of you texts me that we are okay. Do I make myself clear?" Ms. Knight said with anger

"Yes ma'am." The boys said in unison

Ms. Knight walked out the door with Katie and locked the door. The three boys sat on the couch and tried to talk about their issues. It was futile because when one of them spoke the other one would get upset. Logan soon feels a vibration in his pocket; it was a text from Camille.

Camille: Hey, I saw Ms. Knight and Katie walking out of the Palm Woods with tears in their eyes are they okay?

Logan responded while James and Carlos were speaking loudly.

Logan: There was an accident.

Camille: OMG! What accident?

Logan: too long to explain and am starting to feel guilty.

Camille: Want me to go to your apartment so we can talk face-to-face?

Logan: Yeah, thanks.

Camille: see you in 5 minutes.

Logan put away his phone and he saw they all had one thing in common it was either anger or guilt. To Logan it was guilt for not seeing any signs of anomalous on Kendall when the prank war started and believing Carlos that Kendall was pranking them. Carlos was guilty or being such a jerk to Kendall and because of all their bickering they can't see their best friend. James was angry because Kendall hit on Lucy and didn't bother to tell James about it. There was a knock on the door.

Logan opened the door to see Camille; Logan hugged her so tight and let out a soft cry. Camille rubbed his back and kissed him on his forehead.

"It will be okay, Logie." Camille said as she let go from the hug.

"Thank you, Camille." Logan said

"Okay so what did you want to talk about?" Camille said as she looked around the room.

"Where's Kendall?" Camille asked

That one word brought the room in silent. Logan was getting teary eyed, Carlos stayed quiet, and James was clenching and un-clenching his fists.

"Remember that accident I told you about?" Logan said on the verge of breaking down

"Yeah, I remember." Camille said with fear engulfing her; she was hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Kendall was in an accident while saving a little girl. He's in the hospital." Logan said crying once again

Camille was trying to act strong and held on to Logan. Camille was afraid of losing her friend and the boys were clearly afraid of losing their brother.

**Hey guys, i want to say that i'm thoroughly researching all the medical aspects of being in a car crash. It was long and tedious but i think is coming out pretty good. **


	9. Chapter 9: Comatose

Regular Line

Kayla was tapping her feet on the floor; waiting to see if her hero was okay. She looked around the hospital and found a gift shop.

"Mom, can I buy something in the gift shop?" She said

"Yeah, here you go sweetie." Her mother said as she extracted a twenty-dollar bill from her wallet and handed it to Kayla.

"Thank you!" She said and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. Kayla ran to the gift shop to get something for her hero; it was the least she can do.

The nurse at the desk smiled at the little girl for being so grateful.

"You must be thankful that she got recused." The receptionist said with a smile

"Not thankful, blessed it the right word for this." The mother said with a tear running down her cheeks. The nurse handed her a tissue and she said thank you.

Kayla entered the gift shop thinking what to get the teen boy. She saw shelves full of stuff animals but one caught her eye; it was a monkey dressed like a hockey player and she grabbed that one and went to the next shelves that displayed 'Get well' cards. She scan the shelf to see one that said hope you feel better; it was baby blue full of butterflies that formed a heart, she picked that one. She saw a bouquet of sunflowers that would go will with the card and the monkey and lastly she got two balloons: one said Get well and the other one said Thank You. She went to the clerk and paid for her items and left the store.

She sat down next to her mother holding her purchased items and handed the change to her mother but the mother said she can keep it. Soon a distraught mother with a little girl just like her entered the hospital.

"Excuse me, my son was sent here, please tell me he's okay?" The distraught mother said

"What's his name?" the receptionist asked

"He was the one who saved the little girl's life today. He was on the news." The distraught mother eyes looked red from crying and the little girl was holding on to her mother's hand.

The receptionist had dread in her eyes when she said this: "He is in the operating room still, ma'am."

The distraught mother went to the chair across from Kayla and held on to her daughter's hand for support.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Kayla asked the little girl

"Katie, why do you ask?" Katie said with confusion

"Oh, I see why your brother got me confused with you. We almost look-alike; he said something to me when I held his hand before the ambulance came.

Katie's eyes went wide. "What did he say?" she asked

"He said to tell the guys I'm sorry and he remembers. He said to tell Jo I love her and that he loves you Baby Sister." Kayla said

Katie had a smile on her face from her brother's message.

"Thank you, wait he remembers?" Katie said

"I have no clue; I figured you guys will know." Kayla said

A Surgeon entered the lobby and asked the receptionist if they knew who the boy was that saved the girl.

"His name is Kendall Donald Knight." The distraught mother said

"Are you the mother?" The surgeon asked

"Yes, how is he?" The distraught mother said

"My name is Dr. John Jameson and I was the lead surgeon for your son's surgery. Your son was in critical condition and it was incredible that he had a pulse when he came in. Your son had a minor Skull fracture that he had a pulse when he came in. Your son had a minor Skull fracture, a brain injury that was treated, subdural hematoma; is blood in the head but we drained it out to reduce the swelling, he broke 5 ribs, a fracture hip and right leg, and broke his right leg. He lost a tremendous amount of blood so we did a blood transfusion. He is now in a coma and we don't know when he would wake up, am sorry Ms. Knight." The surgeon said with symphony in his voice

"Where is he?" Katie asked

"He is ICU or intensive care unit." The doctor said

"Can we see him?" Ms. Knight said

"You may but your son may not look the same. We had to stitch him up because he had multiple wounds on his body. He is mostly covered in bandages." The Surgeon replied

"That is fine, where is his room?" Kayla asked

"Room 1235, sweetie." The surgeon replied

"Thank you Dr. Jameson." Katie and Ms. Knight said in unison

"Would you mind if I drop these off in your son's room Ms. Knight?" Kayla asked holding on to her bag full of gifts.

"Not at all, please come with us." Katie replied

Kayla felt happy to thank her savior. They walked into room 1235 and saw Kendall full of bandages and hooked up to machines. Kayla entered the room and placed the sunflowers on the window with the monkey holding the card and the balloons right next to the lounge chair. She walked to Katie and wrote down her number to give to Katie.

"Please when he wakes up text me so I can fully thank him." Kayla said with a sincere smile.

"Sure, it'll be the first thing I'll do." Kate said and Kayla hugged her. Kayla left with her mother.

Katie walked up to Kendall and held his pale hand tight. A single tear ran down her face as she whispered: Hold on Big Brother, I love you too.


	10. Chapter 10: Answers

Back at the Palm Woods

Camille was comforting Logan and Carlos. James isolated himself from the group and sat next to the window.

"I don't mean to pry but why aren't you guys in the hospital waiting to see Kendall with Katie and Ms. Knight?" Camille asked Logan

"She wanted us to stay because we were fighting too much. She didn't want us to act like that in the hospital." Carlos said in a hush tone

"Are you guys good to see him?" Camille said

"Yeah, right Carlos?" Logan said to Carlos

"Yeah, ready to go James?" Carlos said to James

James wasn't even considering seeing Kendall from what he found out. He didn't want to see his ex-best friend.

"I don't want to go. I'll stay here." James said with anger

"James, he's practically your brother, just go, please." Camille begged

"No! What he did maybe small but it hurts because I liked her since day one and I finally have her in my life. You think I can smile all happy and still think I almost lost one of the best things that has happened to me, huh Camille?" James retorted until he realize that Lucy was at the doorway with a smile on her face.

"I'm one of the best things that have happened to you?" Lucy asked with tears of joy

James left his place at the window and walked up to Lucy; He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" James said smiling and held on to her.

"Are you going or not?" Logan asked again

"Going where?" Lucy asked holding James hand

"To the hospital, Kendall was in an accident." Carlos said

"We have to go, let's go James!" Lucy said while dragging him out the door.

They all followed suit, Camille was thinking if she should get Jo to see Kendall. Camille stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Logan you drive to the hospital and text me where the place is. I'm going to see if Jo will go." Camille said as she ran the other direction

Camille P.O.V

I don't know if Jo will be willing to see Kendall after he stood her up but this is serious. I knocked on her door and she opened it with her mascara running down on her face, her eyes look puffy from crying, and her hair was in disarray.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I…I saw the news." Jo said weeping again.

I gave her a supportive hug and she was crying heavily on my shoulder. She let's go and wipes away her tears.

"We're going to the hospital, do you want to go?" I asked her

"Yeah, please." Jo said as she rubs her arms and goes back inside to grab her keys. She then goes out and locks the door. We head to the hospital to see Kendall.

* * *

Regular story line hospital

Everyone arrived in the hospital and saw Katie grabbing a cup of coffee for her mother and stopped when she saw the boys.

"What are you doing here, mom said you had to text her and she will pick you up?" Katie asked

"We stop fighting to see Kendall. How is he?" Logan asked

"Come see for yourself." Katie said and they all followed her. They noticed that before Katie goes in that room she breathes in and out slowly.

She opens the door so slowly and entered; the gang soon followed suit and just gasped to see Kendall. Two more people enter the room and it was Camille and Jo; who were now in a state of shock as well.

"Since everyone is here, Kendall had a message." Katie said and she started with the boys.

"Kendall said he was sorry and that he remembers. Jo, Kendall said he loves you." Katie said and sat down next to Kendall holding his hand.

"What does he mean he remembers? Carlos, what was your prank for Kendall?" Logan said

"Oh, it was funny me and James planted a banana peel on the ground thinking like Kendall he would pick it up and throw it out. So when he was out, we piloted a remote-controlled remote and dropped a flower-pot on his head." Carlos said laughing but it died out when he saw Logan's calm face contort into anger.

"Carlos, do you know what amnesia? Logan said as he breathes in slowly

"No…" Carlos replied

"Because when that flower-pot fell on Kendall's head it caused him to forget everything like you his friends and family is. That why he was flirting with Lucy because he didn't know who Jo was." Logan explained

"When he never responded to my text message yesterday it was because he didn't know who I was?" Jo asked

"Yeah, that's right." Logan said and everyone soon felt guilty for thinking so negative of Kendall.

Jo felt horrible and not seeing the signs. She still loves him and regrets what she said to him in the message. She walks up to him and Katie let's go of Kendall's hand; everyone leaves to give them privacy. Jo tries to blink away her tears but it's futile, she let them fall.

"I'm so sorry Kendall, if you can hear me please give me a sign. I should never have doubted you. Please don't leave me, please fight for Katie. I love you; you're my other half, my rock, my guardian…." Jo whispers in his right ear but started crying again.

It was dead silent and all you can hear is Kendall's heart monitor _Beep Beep Beep._ Jo looks at his face but is full of bandages and stitches; she laces her fingers between his and kisses it.

"I love you Kendall." Jo whispered again but this time no tears come out because she cried too much in one day. She kisses his forehead and calls the others in the room.

**Glad you guys are liking the story. I feel so happy! **


	11. Chapter 11: Awake

Regular Story line

Everyone entered the room after Jo signaled that they can enter. She got up slowly but felt something holding on to her; it was Kendall's hand. Jo turned pale and whispered to him: I'll be back baby, Keep fighting for us. She unraveled her hand from his and walked towards the window and saw a tear rolling down Kendall's face. Then James walked up to Kendall but Lucy was reaching to grab him; Logan pushed her hand down. James walked slowly and carefully like if he was in a minefield. He saw Kendall bringing him chest up and down slowly, his Right arm in a sling, and his right leg elevated. James sat down next to him and grabbed Kendall's hand.

"Kendall I'm so sorry buddy. Please pretty wake up buddy. Can you hear him buddy?" James asked but all Kendall can do was squeeze hard on James' hand. James had tears roll down and Kendall had another tear fall from his right eye.

"I love you man, Please stay with us." James said while choking on his tears. Lucy was right behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder; he grabbed it and squeezed it tight.

Just then Ms. Knight walked in the room after talking to the doctor. She saw all Kendall's friends in his room and couldn't help but smile.

"You boys won't give up, don't you?" Ms. Knight said with a smile as she hugged each of them.

"Big Time Rush are known to act very persistent at times." Carlos said with a smile

"Mom, Kendall just grabbed Jo's and James' hand! That's great right?" Katie exclaimed

"Kendall is comatose but is responsive, so yeah that's good." Dr. Jameson said as he entered the door.

"Sorry about that but I have to check his charts. His blood pressure is returning to normal, he is responding well with the ventilator, and I have to warn you people who suffer from a brain injury are going to have seizures; but we gave him a medication that will reduce the brain swelling and will prevent the seizure from happening. We are going to watch him. So far Kendall seems to be doing fine. Have a good day." The doctor said and left.

"Alright, is now 5:30P.m, How about we all go and eat something and break it back here?" Ms. Knight said and everyone nod.

"Is everyone fine with chicken?" Ms. Knight said and they nodded.

Katie and Logan stayed behind while everyone else went to help Ms. Knight get the food. Katie was watching Kendall's heart monitor as it went up and down. Logan was humming a favorite song of his and Katie started smiling.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Logan asked

"Kendall was moving his fingers to the song." Katie said with glee

Logan continued humming and he saw Kendall tapping his fingers on the bed. Logan was smiling to know his friend is responsive and then the doctor came in.

"I'm just going to check his vitals and to see how he is in coma." The doctor said

"Kendall, can you open your eyes for me?" The doctor said

In a bit Kendall opened his eyes slowly and closed them again.

"Nice job, Kid." The doctor said as he poked him with a paper clip and Kendall opened his eyes again.

"Good job Kid, Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked

"Kendall." Kendall said

"Excellent, can you tell me what day it is today?" The doctor said

"Friday April 10th." Kendall responded

"Can you tell me where you are?" The doctor said

Kendall observed the room and said "Hospital"

"Alright, can I have your hand?" The doctor asked and Kendall complied. The doctor put some pressure on it and Kendall let out a soft yelp.

The doctor applied pressure on top of Kendall's forehead gently and as well as to his nose; Kendall showed distress. The doctor went to Kendall's nail bed and applied pressure; Kendall yanked his arm away. The doctor later extracted a penlight out of his pocket and looked into Kendall's eyes; his pupils were finally normal and were functioning fine.

"Kendall, can you grasp my hands as tight as you can?" The doctor said as he extended his hands out to Kendall. Kendall had a cast on his right arm but he continued to grasp the doctor's hand; He did well.

"Kendall, lift up your right arm." The doctor asked and Kendall lifted his right arm.

"Okay, now lift your left arm?" The doctor asked and he did.

"Alright, since you broke your right arm and leg; I'm not going to apply that much pressure on them but I want you to try to lift your leg a little higher." The doctor asked and Kendall struggled because of the sling but he did it.

"Alright, am going to apply some pressure on your arms now. Can you extend them out front." The doctor asked and Kendall extended his arm; he was showing good signs because he showed muscle strength.

"Last one I promise, can you flex your toes forward and then back?" The doctor said and Kendall did exactly that. The doctor was smiling at Kendall.

"You're going to be alright Kendall." The doctor smiled and wrote something on a chart.

"What are you writing?" Logan asked

"Is called a Glasgow Coma Chart, is to see how the patient responds to the test and Kendall did very well. He is label as responsive and conscious. The doctor left the three alone in the room.

"Hey big brother, I missed you." Katie said

"Hey baby sister, missed you too." Kendall said and went back to sleep


	12. Chapter 12: let the nightmares begin

Jo P.O.V

When just got the food to bring to the hospital. I'm scared that Kendall won't ever wake up but Lucy said Kendall was strong and will make it. I regret that I sent him that hateful message and I will make it up to him. We made it to the hospital and entered Kendall's room and he was awake. I dropped my bag on a table and ran up to him; he let out a soft moan but he held me tight too.

"I will always be your guardian, remember that." Kendall whispered in my ear

"I will always be your other half. I love you." I whispered

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed my forehead.

Everyone was happy to see Kendall awake and alive. Everyone soon bombarded Kendall with hugs but let out a loud cry of pain.

"Guys, 5 broken ribs." Ms. Knight said to remind his friends.

"Sorry Kendall!" They all said in unison

"Is fine guys, let's just try to make gentler hugs." Kendall said softly while rubbing his chest.

Ms. Knight prepared the food and everyone was eating fine. Kendall was eating slowly one bite at a time. Soon it was time to leave and Ms. Knight gave Kendall a kiss on his cheek.

"See you tomorrow baby, alright." Ms. Knight said and left

Kendall P.O.V

It was 9:15P.m and I was dead tired. My body is weak and obviously broken but at least that little girl was okay. I went to sleep but a nurse came in to check my vitals and they were fine. I closed my eyes and opened them again to see that am on the streets. No one is in sight and I started walking down the street to see the same little girl in the park playing and laughing. I went up to her but she screamed and ran away from me.

I saw a pond in the park and looked at myself; my face looks distorted with cuts and wounds, my cheeks were broken, I saw that my shirt is now tinted with red ( I had a white shirt) I was full of cuts and several abrasions, soon my legs went weak from pain, I was having a nose bleed, and to make matters worse the little girl was on the road getting the ball.

I couldn't run because it hurt so much and I started crawl but it hurt even worse. I kept telling her to move but she stayed there and then I woke up. I had sweat coming down my forehead and my heart was beating fast. It was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13: Salvation

Logan P.O.V

We all entered the Palm Woods lobby and we saw Bitters greet Ms. Knight with a basket. The lobby was holding a handful of teenagers just relaxing and soon heading to bed.

"Ms. Knight, I saw what happened to your son on the news and the Palm Woods would like you and your family to accept this get well basket. If you need anything let me know." Mr. Bitters said as he handed Ms. Knights the basket. It was full of muffins, fruits, a gift card, and nice soaps.

"Thank you, Mr. Bitters." We all said in unison and headed to our apartment exhausted. James dropped off Lucy at her apartment and I dropped off Camille. Jo went to her apartment but she turned to me before I left Camille's door.

"Can I have hat box I gave you back?"Jo said with her head down hiding her red eyes.

"Yeah, he's awake, remember that Jo." I said to her and she hugged me

"Thank you, Logan. I see why the guys turn to you to fix their problems." Jo said

"Yeah, I'm the band's doctor and therapist." I said smiling and she smiled back. She turned and left to her apartment.

"That was sweet of you." Said Camille as she was leaning on her door smiling

"How much did you hear?" I asked because she was known for being in a room for a long time and you won't notice her until she speaks.

"All of it Dr. Mitchell, am feeling out of breath. I think I need CPR?" Camille said and she winked

"Or maybe you need to brea-." I was cut short before she kissed me heavily on my lips. It felt so good and I'm an idiot for giving her that answer. She let go and went to her apartment and I went to mine.

I walked into the apartment and changed into my pajamas but something catches my eye. It was a beautifully wrap box with the words my other half on top. It might be Kendall's gift to Jo because he usually calls her that. I laid down in bed and soon my eyes close shut.

Jo P.O.V

I can't sleep, I feel so horrible for what I did to Kendall. I looked at my last message to him and I start crying. I grab my headphones and plug them in my phone. I went to Pandora, I saw that someone was listening to a song and with that I fell asleep listening to it. So I started dreaming.

_All alone, lost in this abyss__  
__Crawling in the dark__  
__Nothing to wet my longing lips__  
__And I wonder where you are__  
__Are you far, will you come to my rescue__  
__Am I left to die but I can't give up on you_

I was in a dark room and am alone in this cold dark room. I'm walking aimlessly hoping to see someone and I did. That person was sending off a bright light and I shouted to get their attention. The person left me alone and I was still running towards them but I tripped and landed face first on the floor.

_I feel you keeping me alive__  
__You are my salvation__  
__Touch you, taste you, feel you here__  
__I feel you keeping me alive__  
__You are my salvation__  
__Hold me, heal me, keep me near__  
__My heart will burn for you__  
__It's all I can do_

I get up to see a hand reaching out towards me.

"Is alright, I'll protect you." Said the person

I grabbed his hand and I felt a rush of warmth coursing towards my body. I was freezing to death here but his touch brought me to life. He held me close and listens to his heartbeat; it sounds like Kendall's and I melt.

_Salvation__  
__Salvation__  
__(Keeping me alive)__  
__Salvation__  
__(You're keeping me)__  
__Salvation__  
__(You're keeping me alive)_

This person is holding me together and I can't see his face but when he spoke earlier it sounded like Kendall. I see that the person who was holding me was lighting up; it was Kendall. He had a heavenly glow to him like a guardian angel. We intertwined our hands together and looked each other in the eye. He has the most beautiful eyes known to man but this moment was slipping away.

_Been out from under who I am__  
__And who I want to be__  
__Held you tightly in my hands__  
__Why are we unraveling__  
__Was it me, will you come to my rescue__  
__Or did I push too far when I turned my back on you_

A strong force was pulling us away, I wanted to stay here with him but he was letting go as well. He had all white clothing and then the dark room turned into a street and I was standing in the middle of the road with a red ball in my hands. I wanted to move but my feet would cooperate. I see a lone SUV brawling down the street closer and closer to me. I saw Kendall running towards me and I told him to stay back; he just kept running faster.

_I feel you keeping me alive__  
__You are my salvation__  
__Touch you, taste you, feel you here__  
__I feel you keeping me alive__  
__You are my salvation__  
__Hold me, heal me, keep me near__  
__My heart will burn for you__  
__It's all I can do_

I closed my eyes and I fell to the ground. I thought I was dead but when I opened my eyes, I'm okay but where's Kendall? His white clothes are red and tattered but am intact. I ran to him and held his hand but he still had that heavenly glow.

"I told you to run away!" I exclaimed with tears coming out of my eyes but he smiled

"Remember, I'll always be here." Kendall said as he points to where my heart was.

"My salvation, I'll see you again." Kendall said slowly and his once green eyes were turning dull.

"Kendall, please hold on. I'm not your salvation, your mine." I said

_Salvation  
Salvation  
(Keeping me alive)  
Salvation_

_Touch you, taste you, feel you, need you  
Give it all just to find you  
Hold me, heal me  
I will find you_

I touched his hair that was once red with blood, it was becoming blonde. All his wounds were slowly healing and his green eyes were vivid again.

"Hold my hand, please Kendall. Don't go!" I exclaimed

"I'm holding on for you." Kendall said weakly even though his wounds were slowly healing.

"Look there gone, just hold on a little longer." I whispered

_Keeping me alive  
You are my salvation  
Touch you, taste you, feel you here  
Our love will never die  
You are my salvation  
Hold me, heal me, keep me near  
My heart will burn for you  
It's all I can do_

_Salvation  
Salvation  
Touch you, taste you, need you  
Salvation_

"Sweetie, I think it's time. I can't anymore, remember when your ever sad just look at the stars and I will be there watching you. If you're walking and the wind is whistling you'll hear me say I love you. If you cry on your pillow, I'll be there and dry them up for you. When your scare I'll will be next to you holding your hand. On your wedding day, I will be right by your side and smile at the man who makes you happy. When you're old, I'll be there to guide you to the light and hold your hand. I'll miss you, my other half." Kendall said as got up and grew pearly white wings from his back.

"No, please not now or ever." I said as I cling on to his shirt. He held me one more time and lifts my chin with his fingers. He leaned in and gave me a kiss and then I woke up with tears in my eyes, am sweating from the panic, and my phone was playing another song.

It was 4:00A.m. And I went to put my head on the pillow but I noticed that I was sleeping on my side and my face was soaked with tears but my pillow was dry. I started crying myself to sleep.

**Song: Salvation by Skillet. Kendall's message to Jo was inspired by I'm Already there by Lonestar and See you Again by Carrie Underwood. All good songs and it fit the chapter perfectly! :D Enjoy fellow readers. :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Convulsion

Logan P.O.V

It was going to be a long day with everyone asking _how Kendall is doing. Or is he awake? Or did you see the news? _I got up to see a weird sight; an empty bed made and Jo's box on top of it. I need to give her box back after school. It was 6:30 A.m and the guys are up already; I was taken aback because I'm the early bird in this household but I guess we all didn't really get sleep. Ms. Knight was making pancakes and saying she was going to run errands and in the afternoon we can all visit Kendall. I miss him; he was like the glue that can hold our little group together. Ms. Knight finished serving us and left to her room to get dressed for the day. We all ate breakfast in silence not knowing what to say to each other and left for school.

In first period we were bombarded with questions about Kendall and we gave them the same answer he's fine. Then the teacher wanted to talk to us about something.

"Boys, I know that Kendall is in a very troubling situation and it is understandable that if you are out of it today in class. So with that being the case, I want to say that today if you are not completing the work, is fine. Also we have a counselor available if you want to vent out any issues about Kendall or school." The teacher said and left to her desk

The teacher was calling roll and Jo entered with a hat and dark glasses. She sat next to Camille and slumped back on her chair. She looked like she didn't get any sleep at all. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30A.m. It was going to be a long day.

Kendall P.O.V

The doctor has come every fifteen minutes to see if am doing better and I did well for each one of them.

"Can I go home already." I complained but he gave me a grim look.

"Dou you know why you're here, Kendall?" The doctor said

"No, not really." I said honestly

"Kendall, you were in a serious accident. You were hit by a SUV saving a little girl and then got run over by another car. You broke 5 ribs, a skull fracture, a hip fracture, multiple abrasions, a broken right arm and leg, and a subdural hematoma. You are lucky to be alive." the doctor said

I tried to absorb what he just told me but then I looked in the mirror in front of me and saw multiple stitches and bandages on my face. I felt the back of my head and felt a round bandage. I looked at my chest and I had a white bandage on it. My breathing was becoming rapid and I tried to collect myself. The doctor already left to handle another patient. I can't believe I was in an accident and that I saved someone. I heard a knock on my door and saw a little girl who looked like Katie.

"May I come in?" the little girl asked and her mother was right behind her.

"Yeah, please." I said and she smiled at me.

"Your sister text me that you were awake and I want to fully thank." The little girl said

"What's your name?" I asked

"Kayla Anderson, yours?" Kayla asked

"Kendall Knight, nice to meet you." I said and we shook hands

"Wait a minute, the Kendall Knight like in Big Time Rush!?" Kayla said with excitement

"Yeah, from Big Time Rush." I said smiling

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool. I got saved by Kendall Knight! I got saved by the cutest guy in the band." She said smiling and turning red.

"You didn't hear the last part right?" She said

"I'm flattered. Thank you Kayla, come here." I said and she walked towards me.

"Stay sweet and beautiful. Smile bright and aim high." I said and kissed her on her forehead. She squealed.

"Can I take a picture with you but please get my good side?" I asked smiling

"You always have a good side!" She exclaimed and we took a picture.

"Thank you Kendall for saving me." She said with kindness and gratitude

"Anytime Kayla, just watch the road next time." I said with a smile and she left

I took the opportunity to take a nap but is just all like my earlier dreams except the little girl is Jo and I save her but I leave her alone in the world. I was actually leaving her alone and I was dressed all white like an angel. My body was so exhausted from the lack of sleep that I just embraced this new dream. I was scared because this time was I was in a dark room but I couldn't get to save Jo or the little girl and I was panicking. I wanted to save both but I couldn't my body was shaking, my mouth was suddenly bloody, I kept smacking my lips, I weird smell feels the air, but when I want to move I shake even more and then Jo was hit by the car then the little girl got run over.

I felt tired and dizzy; I saw Jo and the little girl all white and they pointed at me and said I failed them. I wanted to say I wasn't able to but my muscles became rigid and I was shaking in the concrete. I heard people screaming help! I assumed it was in my dream about Jo and the little girl. I was still shaking and my mouth hurt but then darkness fills the street and I'm flat on the ground helpless.


	15. Chapter 15: Doubts

Regular story line

A worker came to deliver lunch to Kendall but she became paralyzed with she saw the boy seizing. His head was repeatedly hitting the bed, blood was coming from his mouth, his eyes had a blank stare, and he was an inch closer to falling on the floor. She screamed help until a doctor saw her; he raced inside the room with nurses following him.

"Put the rails up now!" The doctor said as the nurses raised the rails so Kendall won't fall and hit his head once again. The boy's muscle was rigid and it looked painful when he clenched his jaw.

"We need to wait for this to pass, let's lower his fracture leg down. Place another pillow on his head." The doctor ordered as he loosens any tight clothing Kendall may have and then flipped Kendall to the left side to help his breathing and soon the seizing subsided. Kendall closed his eyes and went back to sleep. The nurses clean his mouth from blood and saliva.

"It lasted for 1 minute and ten seconds." The doctor said as he wrote the time. At least Kendall had the catheter on the doctor thought. The doctor decided to higher Kendall's dose a little higher and they raised Kendall's leg again.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

When can the bell ring already! I want to see Kendall and make sure he's okay. I was scared because in my dream he became an angel and I don't want him as an angel; I want him as him. I look at the clock and it was only 2:10, I have two more hours left. Camille senses my distress and squeezed my shoulder and the guys were very calm in class today.

"I feel like something bad just happened." I said to Camille

"What makes you say that?" Camille asked

"I feel just weird like a bad feeling. I'm scared." I said holding the side of my head like if I had a headache.

"You're being paranoid again, just breathe in and out." Camille said calmly and I did.

"I'm not paranoid, am constantly nervous." I said but Camille smirked

"Kendall kind of rubs on you, doesn't he?" Camille asked smiling

"Not rubbing on, becoming one is more like it." I said smiling and I look back at the clock, the time was going a lot faster than before.

I miss him so much; I miss the way when I hug him my ear would listen to his heart beat, the way his eyes can tell if you're hurting, his kisses can make you forget any problem, the way his hands find mine in the dark and how he squeezes them to calm me down, and when he says I love you it makes it you see stars in the sky with the moon so big and beautiful like it's the greatest thing you ever witness or when you hear a song that gives you goose bumps. We had a good one hour of class but I think I can't handle it anymore. My eyes felt like sandbags when the teacher was talking again. I was in the dark room once again but Kendall was there glowing like the morning sun.

"You need to forget about me. I'm going to cause you pain and I can't bear to see you suffer." Kendall said with tears streaming down his cheeks

"Don't say that, you make me stronger and we will get through this." I said as I was getting closer to him but he would step back again.

"I caused you so much pain, why do you still want to be with me?" Kendall said as his pearly white wings were slowly turning black.

"You never caused me pain, please come closer." I said while walking slower to him

"I'm an imperfection, if you love someone you wouldn't want to hurt them, right?" He said as his wings were fully black and crumbling.

"Right but you are perfection. Please come back to me, I don't want to lose you." I said getting teary eyed again.

"I refuse to cause you any more pain. Why are you fighting for me if am practically unstable in that hospital. I'm not the one for you." He said as his face starts revealing every cut on his face.

"I fight for what I believe and I believe in you, in us." I said as I was a few feet closer to him.

"What happens if only one person is fighting for the cause?" He said as his white shirt starts turning red with multiple gashes on the shirt.

"Then that person will have to fight harder." I said that I was getting in arm lengths to him.

"That person must be very dedicated and love what their fighting for." He said as he lets out a soft whimper as his leg contorts in a painful manner.

"They do and always will." I said as I was face-to-face with him.

"Even if their cause looks like a disfigured monster and doesn't deserve that beautiful princess in the tower." He says as he tries to stand up with tears.

"The beautiful princess doesn't deserve the so-called-disfigured monster." I said and kissed him so tenderly. Is that same feeling you get when you first kiss someone, beautiful with fireworks. Is like the stars and the big moon again; beautiful but It was disrupted when the bell rang.

**I just love writing about Jendell. they are so cute together! Thanks for the review and I want to say that most of my stories will be like this type; Kind a sad, with anger, romance in the given scenes, accidents. I find these material easier to work with and with romance it adds more spark because when tragedy happens to someone, you realize the love you have for them stronger. I also take suggestions. Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16: New beginning

Jo P.O.V

I left the class and Logan waited outside for me and Camille. The guys look at me and laugh.

"What?" I said quizzically

"One, you completely knocked out and two you need to check number 5 in your math homework." Logan said

"What?" I said as I felt my face to find a wide rule paper full of equations and it was my math homework that I was completing in class. I laughed about it as we walked back to the guy's apartment so I can get my box. We walked in and there was a note on the fridge: _Had to run an errand meet me at the hospital love Ms. Knight xoxo. _Logan let me in the room and I saw a wrapped box on the nightstand. I walked towards it and saw it said my other half. I put the box in the bag with Kendall's gift and took Kendall's gift , the white box with his stuff, and this mysterious box.

We drove to the hospital and I left the white box in the car but took Kendall's gift with me. We saw the receptionist again and asked to see Kendall but she gave us a grim look. My heart stopped but a nanosecond.

"Kendall had suffered a seizure at 2:10. He is fine and we did a CT scan again and he was fine. It is common for people with brain injuries to suffer from seizures but we did increase his dose." The doctor said as he walked in from the other side.

"Is he okay?" I asked

"Yes, he is just resting now." The doctor said as he pats my back and leaves.

We went to Kendall's room and he looks so exhausted. We walked slowly to him but he felt a disturbance and woke up. He just smiles at us and gets up slowly.

"We will leave you guys alone." Camille said as she escorted the curious boys out and shuts the door.

"Hey" Kendall says smiling

"Hey yourself" I responded back

"What's in the bag?" He asked

"Um, it's actually your anniversary present." I said with guilt because it was the day he stood me up thinking I was a stranger.

"it's today!" he says with panic rising

"Uh, no it was on Wednesday. We were suppose to meet at a restaurant." I said holding the bag handle so tight my knuckles were white.

"Am so sorry, when I get out of this bed I will take you out and make up for everything I did wrong. I will give you your present too." He said with tears building up

"What was it?" I asked

"it was a wrapped box that says my other half." He says

"You mean this?" I said as I extract a box from the bag.

"Yeah, how did you get it?" he asked

"I gave Logan a box full of your stuff because I broke it up after you left me at the restaurant and never answered my messages. I'm a horrible person." I said holding back my tears but looking at Kendall's sad face just broke the barrier and they fell on the ground.

"Hey, don't cry come here." He said as he opened his arms wide and I walked towards him. He hugged me so strong ignoring his broken ribs and he whispers: is okay, I understand.

"Open your present." He said as he let me go

"I don't deserve it." I responded

"Yes you do. Please for me." He said in a genuine voice

I sat down next to him and tear out the rapping of the box slowly and I saw a wooden box that said: When you go home check your email. I opened it and it was a charm bracelet with different charms: there was a black belt, two smoothies one blue and one pink, a red lip, a number 8, a director's chair, and my initials. I looked at how beautiful it was and how each charm glisten in the sunlight.

"The black belt is made of Onyx it was when you flipped me when I wanted to go your karate class, the smoothies are our drink and he blue one is sapphire, the lip is our first kiss when I went to the tour, the number eight is our anniversary date, and the director's chair is your acting career." He said as he points to each charm

"Is beautiful" I said

"Not as beautiful as you. We had our rough spots but I know we can conquer them." He says as he kisses my forehead, my nose, and then my lips.

"I hope you like your present but it's nothing compared to what you got me." I said feeling inadequate and I handed him the bag but when he opened it his eyes bugged out and his heart rate was rapid.

"This is…..awesome! You're the greatest girlfriend ever!" He said as he hugged me again tighter

"Is nothing really." I said smiling because he was laughing

"Are you kidding me, you got my hockey jersey signed by my favorite hockey team. This is amazing." he said smiling

"Okay, calm down your heart rate is getting higher." I said laughing

"Oh right, can you check your emails on your phone?" He asked

"Uh yeah, why?" I responded

"Check your email." He sang while he winked

"Okay then." I said as I reached for my phone but my signal was kind of weak but I checked my email and there was a message that said 'Happy early anniversary'; it was sent the day before the prank war. I clicked on it because I don't know if it was a trap.

"Aw, you don't trust me?" He said smiling

"I trust my boyfriend not my enemy." I retorted back playfully and I clicked on the link.

The link went straight to a YouTube video and it was loading up the title said 'What I believe' by Skillet and I listened to the lyrics; he had faith in us.

"I heard someone playing it in the pool and I thought of us." He said and held my hand.

* * *

2 months later

Kendall is happy and functioning well since the accident. He is holding Jo's hand as they walk to a restaurant called "Mama's restaurant." They sat in a chair and he was holding her hand.

"I did keep my promise." Kendall said to Jo and she smiled.

"Yeah, you did." Jo said as the waiter brought them water and they each grabbed it.

"To a new life." They said in unison

Jo saw a heavenly glow in Kendall and she smiled so big. She kept thinking about her dreams and how Kendall has that glow. Kendall rubs Jo hand and they knew a new beginning was happening and nothing will change or separate them.

**The End! Hope you guys love he story and thanks for the great reviews.**


End file.
